1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fastening mechanism; in particular, to a fastening mechanism for in-wall electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional in-wall touch panels can be applied to various intelligent household appliances, machines or equipment. The in-wall touch panel can be embedded in walls, main bodies, or other fixed objects. In-wall touch panels are often fastened by using strong magnets and hooks to ensure a secure fixture.
However, strong magnets are liable to produce electromagnetic interference (EMI), thereby affecting the operation of the touch panel. Hooks are liable to lose elasticity after repeated assemblies thereby reducing their locking effectiveness. Moreover, after the hooks have become ineffective, attachment relies solely on the strong magnets. When strong magnets attach to each other, the connectors may be poorly connected, severing signal and power supply connections and causing damage to the connectors.